


honey take my hand

by subbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bc i miss them, chanchang, dom chan, sub changbin, yes this kind of sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbin/pseuds/subbin
Summary: sub changbin is needy at 3am :(i wrote this months ago :/
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	honey take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> title: honey take my hand by cody francis

chan woke up to someone on his leg. not just someone and not just on. his boyfriend, changbin, was thigh-riding chan with no warning, which was against the rules. chan looked over to his clock to see the clock read 2:30 AM. changbin let out little whimpers and moans, fully aware that he was breaking the rules.

"gonna cum, daddy," changbin mumbled in a breathy voice.

"are you now, pup?" chan answered in a growl. changbin opened his eyes to see a stern chan looking back at him. changbin couldn't say anything and just crumbled.

"m sorry, daddy, just wanted you so bad but didn't want to be a bother," changbin said on the verge of tears. chan softened at changbin's voice and started to slowly rub changbin's exposed hip.

"oh, baby, you're never a bother. you know you can't break the rules though," chan said, using a hand to lean changbin down and kiss him. "you're gonna have to get punished."

"m so sorry daddy, m just so desperate for you. m your desperate baby bunny," changbin whined pathetically.

"so obedient, my baby bun," chan smiled. "continue what you were doing." changbin followed his orders and continued to rut against chan's thigh. reaching his high again, changbin let out pleas and whimpers. "now stop," chan ordered. changbin let out a cry as he had a lost of friction.

"want you," changbin huffed.

"what do you want, angel?" chan asked.

"can i please touch you? wanna hold hands, daddy," changbin asked timidly. seeing his obedient baby, chan reached up and held changbin's hand. changbin melted at the touch and his punishment was a little more bearable. the edging continued for another 15 minutes before changbin had tears falling down his face.

"is my bunny crying?" chan asked, using his free hand to wipe away a tear. changbin rarely cried from pain so he knew it was time to end when more tears were spilling with changbin's desperate nods. "you've taken the punishment so well. you can cum."

"thank you, daddy," and other thank yous came from changbin's mouth as he came on chan's thigh. chan looked at a heaving and brought his face close to kiss him.

"i'm sorry for being so hard. this is our biggest rule. you took the punishment so well, my best boy," chan said with other praises. changbin felt safe with chan's praises and voice around him.

"'s okay, just bein' a good daddy," changbin mumbled.

"my best cub, so good for me," chan praised, holding changbin close.

"wait, daddy, do you want to cum? i don't mind sucking you off," changbin said, looking up with big eyes.

"oh god, yes, please," chan groaned, his dick growing harder than it was. changbin shuffled down, bringing chan's underwear with him. he softly grabbed chan's dick and slowly rubbed it.

"teasing? is that you really want to do, my obedient cub?" chan huffed. once he heard how impatient chan was, changbin took chan's cock in his mouth. chan let out moan at the motion and instinctively rose his hips, sighted choking changbin.

"feels good, daddy," changbin moaned. chan let out a growl at changbin's words and picked his hips again.

"i'm close, bin," chan said. with this information, changbin added in his hands and jerked off his boyfriend.

"i love you, daddy," changbin managed to get out.

"i love you too, my good baby," chan groaned out before cumming in changbin's mouth. "sorry if you didn't want it in your mouth."

"don't care, you taste good, daddy," changbin clumsily smiled.

"you took me so well, baby. you did so good for me. i'm so proud of you," chan said, giving changbin a kiss.

"thank you, daddy. you were very good too," changbin giggled, cuddling into chan's side.

"goodnight, my love," chan said with a final sleepy kiss.

"night night, my love," changbin said, emphasizing the 'my' and sleepily returning the kiss.

and they fell asleep like that. hearts full, dicks empty, and a lot of cuddles. chan knew he probably should clean changbin up but that could wait until morning. right now he just wanted to sleep with his baby. and the same went for changbin.


End file.
